


Longing

by TheLaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to write summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaz/pseuds/TheLaz
Summary: It was truly a hard time for Aomine. He was mourning the death of his best friend. He was cursing the murderer, which happened to be his boyfriend.Kagami, on the other hand, was trying very hard to knock stupidity out of his boyfriend's dumb head. He didn't killed his best friend on purpose, alright?It was all one big misunderstanding.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly don't know how to write summaries, I'm sorry. 
> 
> This one shot is brought to you by the discord server I'm in. Kind of idea from it to unite writers once per month for a friendly challenge. You know, to keep our rusty fingers working and brains thinking. Here's what my brain managed to produce. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Writing prompt: November introduces the Day of the Dead: a time of mourning and remembrance of one’s deceased loved ones, as well as the celebration of their life. It has been almost a year since Person A has lost someone precious to them, Person B. Whether it’s a friend, family member or a lover, it’s up to you. They are not over their death and it haunts them to this day. Write a piece about Person A and their struggle with moving on from Person B.

December, Christmas evening. For almost everyone, it was the time of joy and bonding with family and friends. Kagami, of course, wasn't an exception. He spent some quality time with the Generation of Miracles and his brother Himuro when they all decided to storm his house - not unexpectedly, they all agreed earlier to make a small Christmas party at Kagami's apartment, prepare food and gifts and music -, but they all went back to their homes before the evening came. Well, all except one.

The redhead averted his eyes from the window and white, delicate flakes falling from the sky, covering everything with a thick layer of snow, to look at the sofa and the other person present in his house, sitting there, sniffing. Short locks of blue hair were almost fully hidden under the blankets said person decided to cover themselves with. Kagami just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to prepare for himself a mug full of hot chocolate, ignoring almost completely a mess of a boyfriend he dated for two and a half year now, lived together for one and a half.

Aomine, on the other hand, wasn't feeling well from the very beginning of the day. Since morning, his usual stubborn and cocky personality was kinda just gone. Instead, his whole body was filled with sadness, with longing. He felt empty, like he missed something or someone in his life. Throughout the dinner with friends, he was more apathetic than usual, making everyone worried as to what was happening with him. At first, Daiki even denied to eat food prepared by Kagami, at which Taiga just waved his hand dismissively, while others wanted to call the ambulance for Aomine.

Seirin's ex-ace brought his hot chocolate with him to the living room and sat down next to that mountain of blankets, nudging him softly on the side. "Wanna hot chocolate when you'll be done crying?" The harsh sounding question made Aomine stiff up. He immediately stopped sniffing, Kagami was even worried for a long second if his boyfriend was still breathing at this point. But after a moment not longer than a blink of an eye, bluenette raised his head to look at the other man from under his furrowed brows, navy eyes furious.

"Fuck you. I'm mourning here."

"Really, Ahomine?" A long and tired sigh escaped Taiga's lips, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued, "It was a year ago, just how long can you mourn?"

"No time will be long enough, Bakagami," a shaky response came back, Aomine's voice at the brink of breaking. A lost tear lazily traveled through caramel-colored skin on his cheek. "Sakana was my best friend, Taiga. We went through heaven and hell, and you just—"

"Please, don't say that."

"—you killed him!"

"Daiki, I didn't know—"

"Oh, and you think you're innocent, because you 'didn't know'? You're a fucking murderer!"

"It was a fish, Aho!"

"IT WAS A FRIEND WITH FEELINGS!"

"IT WAS A CARP IN A BATHTUB ON THE CHRISTMAS EVE!"

A sudden silence stretched between the boyfriends. Both of them didn't know what to do, what to say. They both knew what they knew and admitting their fault was out of question with their levels of pride. The minutes passed. Finally, Kagami turned out to be the more mature one as he sighed softly and reached out for the Touhou's ex-ace, placing his hand on the other's head, petting soft blue hair curling between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I didn't even cook any dish containing fish today, to kinda uh... Give honor to... To Sakana," he says, all while trying not to laugh at Aomine's bad skills in naming his pets. Really, for a carp to be named Fish... "It's been a year of you mourning and me apologising. Let's finally make up, hm? Please, Daiki?"

Aomine bit his bottom lip, looking at the redhead, who took his hand from Daiki's head to grab him by his own hand and intertwine their fingers together. He felt Kagami squeezing his fingers. He squeezed back.

"Okay," he said, slowly getting out of his blanket fortress and sitting next to his boyfriend. This time, closer. "But you'll buy me Sakana the Second."

"Haha, deal." Kagami didn't mind getting punch in the arm from laughing. It wasn't like it was a hard punch or anything either. And soon enough, they both laughed at Aomine's bad naming skills, just sitting next to each other and holding hands.

And the year of longing and mourning went by, just like that.


End file.
